The Doom
The sprite is a placeholder which was taken from zoomo's art thread on the Terraria Forums. It will be replaced. ''--- Infobox (?) and sprite coming soon (placeholder) ---'' ''--- Please note that this page is not complete in any way! 'Sprites for all of the enemies will come soon, and the red links will all be cleaned. ---'' ''"Death to all..." '''The Doom is a Hardmode boss summoned by a series of steps, the last of which is throwing a Resurrection Orb into a structure in the Underground Corruption/Crimson made using the 3 different liquids. to change ''It is the last Hardmode boss which upon death, drops extremely powerful weapons, which are higher-tier than even the Moon Lord's. It is an extremely powerful boss, and the player will need to take caution while fighting it, including making an arena and getting as many amazing weapons as possible from earlier Hardmode monsters and bosses. It is a unique boss unlike any other, as it is solid. It has one weak point per each form, and it does a series of attacks including summoning minions, shooting lasers and more. It has 3 forms which get increasingly more powerful. It spawns one minute after the necessary requirements are met, similarly to the Moon Lord. The background shows small meteors falling, similarly to the Solar Pillar's background albeit without the moon and the background gradient. The daytime's sun does not shine, and the blue sky is far darker. Nighttime does not have any stars. Spawn requirements This boss is also unique in the fact that one can not simply make a summoning item and summon it instantly. The player will have to go through a series of steps to summon this boss. First of all, the Mysterious Smoking Asteroid in the player's world must have been mined and kept in the inventory. It can not be thrown or burnt, however. Secondly, the player must have created a Cryptic Old Skull and the player also must have placed it on a Hecatomb Altar, and it must have been right clicked. Thirdly, Fleshilite Ore must be in the world, and it must have been mined. Fleshilite Ore can be regenerated if all of it is mined by right clicking the Hecatomb Altar once again, unless there is at least 7 or more Fleshilite Ores in the world. Lastly, the player must have made a structure in the Underground Corruption or the Underground Crimson, which includes honey in a 3 block wide hole, then lava in a 3 block wide hole and lastly water. The Resurrection Orb must be thrown in the lava in the middle. ''to change 1 minute afterwards doing these steps, The Doom will spawn instantly in the most open area of space nearby. All NPCs die and will not spawn until The Doom is killed, or the player dies during the boss fight and no other player is alive. Stats *20104 (eye) *50000 (heart) *No Defence (body, Indestructible/Solid) *50 Defence (eye) *100% Knockback Resistance Debuff: "No Escape" "There is no escape from what you have seen" Debuff: "The Chain" "Chained up" Debuff: "Burning" Debuff: "Shadowflame" Behaviour The Doom is completely solid and is stationary until its 3rd form. It has spikes rotating around it in all of its forms and it does a number of different attacks to get the player to not be able to reach its weak point. They are almost all able to go through walls, also. It has 3 different forms. First one is a big eye in the middle of the boss with a huge gap that rotates leading to the eye. As soon as it changes to another form, a wind from the inside blows out the player if it is inside before it transforms into a different appearance. Second form has a rib-cage that is not as straightforward as the first form's simple gap, and the player has to traverse it and reach the heart while avoiding all of the boss's attacks. In the third form, it starts moving around and there are now more spikes. The rib-cage inside now is thinner, and some parts also close in and out, dealing serious damage if the player gets caught in between. The boss's outsides are invulnerable, and any weapon that tries going through it will be blocked, including weapons that go through blocks such as the Solar Eruption. If the player attempts to flee from the battle, the debuff "The Chain" is inflicted on to them, which essentially acts the exact same as the Wall of Flesh's "The Tongue" debuff. Blocks in the way are ignored. Attacks FIRST FORM * The Doom sends out Mega Leeches, which will burrow through blocks to reach the player and will heal the boss with the same amount of health that the player took as damage. * The Doom has spikes circling its body. The entrance to the weak point is never impossible to reach because of this however, as it is impossible for it to be under spikes. * The Doom fires lasers that go through blocks for a while at the player using its inner eye. * The Doom also sends out Winged Pus, which fly after the player and are spawned in groups of 4-5. The Doom's weak point entrance is completely straight, however it does have hazards to take caution. * There are small cup like areas with a burning substance that completely ignores any fall damage reduction, including wings and Lucky Horseshoes. The player can not use water however, as water evaporates inside of The Doom's body. The same goes for lava. * Beams similar to Necromancer beams but far more short range can spawn. SECOND FORM The Doom's skin body appears to 'crumble'. The eye disappears during the crumbling animation, and a big rib-cage and heart in the middle is revealed. * The Doom sends out Skeletal Leeches, which will burrow through blocks to reach the player and will heal the boss with the same amount of health that the player took as damage. These Leeches shoot out bones rapidly from their head parts. * The Doom's spikes circling its outside can now extend to 'grapple' on to nearby blocks and will stay there for a while before retracting back to the body. This happens with only one spike at a time, never two or more at once doing this. * The Doom can send out circular 'apparitions' from the heart that charge at the player thrice before releasing out 4 laser beams in different directions (either a + pattern or an x pattern) before evaporating. * The Doom sends out significantly more Winged Pus enemies. * The Doom can send out a Skeletal Pus in the pack of Winged Pus. The Doom's weak point entrance is now far more complicated to traverse. It is almost an entire structure, in fact. The player has to find the heart and attack it enough times for the boss to enter its second form which is signified by the heart rotting and the bones tinting into a slight sepia color, indicating rot. The player is once again sent out by wind. The second form's insides also has more hazards. * There are bigger cup like areas, with a substance that inflicts Shadowflame instead of Burning. * The Doom can send out water in an attempt to drown the player while it is inside. This water is tinted red, simulating blood. The player's air meter depletes far quicker in this type of water. THIRD FORM This is the final and hardest form of The Doom. The heart and bones both appear to rot and the player is sent back significantly outside by an extremely powerful inescapable gust of wind from the inside. More entrances appear and some other entrances close down, making it more unique by far. It now moves around, and the entire thing can rotate, however this does not change the player's gravity, thus the player falls down. The player must take caution when it is rotating back around if they are above a Shadowflame area. It does tons more attacks now. * The Doom detaches some of the spikes' top areas, and the spikes home in on the player. These go through blocks. They can, however be destroyed with at least 7 hits from any weapon, damage not mattering. They do not have any real health, however. * The Doom sends out apparitions of the previous bosses that do not have as much health, but they have by far more defense. This includes Skeletron, the Eye of Cthulhu and the Eater of Worlds / Brain of Cthulhu depending on what 'evil' biome the world contains. The Brain of Cthulhu spawns without its Creepers, and the Eater of Worlds does not have as many segments. The Eye of Cthulhu does not spawn Servants of Cthulhu and Skeletron does not have one of its arms. Only one boss apparition can be in the world at once. * The Doom can send out spiked balls to bounce around in its' rib-cage. They act the same as Plantera's spiked balls. * It sends out Life Sucklers, enemies that latch on to the player inflicting a version of the debuff "Obstructed", called "Life Sucked", which has Vampire Knife-like red lines which go to the heart of The Doom, while also inflicting the same effect as "Obstructed". It also drains health by 8 every second, however the damage is higher than the health given to the Doom. * Winged Pus enemies now drain life and heal The Doom. The Doom's rib-cage has a few changes, also. * Some parts have bones that attempt to crush the player. These deal severe damage if a player is caught in between. * Sometimes it uses its chain to attempt grabbing the player, centering the pathway inside the ribcage. This can be avoided since there is a range, if the player backtracks a bit. * The entire body can rotate, but this does not change the player's gravity. It is very easy to get crushed while it is rotating, so the player needs to take caution. After this form is defeated, The Doom's rib-cage crumbles down, and the heart explodes similarly to Moon Lord's except without the white shine effect, after shaking a bit. Drops *20-40 (100%) *Guardian Whistle (11%) *Book of Lifesteal (11%) *Chainmere (11%) *50-90 Celestial Bar (100%) *Laserstring Shotbow (11%) *15-30 Super Healing Potions (100%) Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters